


Hysterical Negotiations

by ravenhowlett



Series: Goosebumps [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Sex (Star Wars), Hypersensitivity, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partial Nudity, Public Sex, Secretly Married, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, That's Not How The Force Works, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeur Anakin Skywalker, Voyeurism, listen we are taking liberties and we're having fun, naughty anakin skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhowlett/pseuds/ravenhowlett
Summary: Padmé's a professional, she swears. She would never purposely do anything to jeopardize her position in the Senate or Anakin's position in the Order. Well, not unless he asked her first. Now she's sweating it out in front of some of her closest colleagues and oh doesn't that feel nice?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Goosebumps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190039
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118





	Hysterical Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> this fic came about cuz i was desperate for some good anidala smut since this site is so lacking of it. if explicit sex between 2 loving married adults isn't ur jam, well, idk get well soon i guess. 
> 
> all errors are my own!

The diplomatic meeting had dragged on and on. Hours of senators and viceroys and other delegates droning on about policies and procedures, sharing their flaccid opinions on clone rights and solving child hunger. In reality only an hour had passed, but to Padmé it felt like longer. She couldn’t remember the precise time she sat down. She tried to focus on the datapad sitting in front of her on the polished table but every time she leaned forward to read the words seemed to melt into one incomprehensible blur. 

Her throat was starting to feel tight and her mouth dry as she held her breath every few moments. She reached across the table to pour a glass of water from the pitcher, knowing it was mainly there as a formality and receiving several disgusted glares for her trouble. Her hand shook as she lifted the glass to her lips and when she drank a single neat drop of water dripped from the corner of her mouth. She swiped it away with her thumb quickly, hoping no one was paying too close attention to her to notice. 

One person was. Anakin stood sentry near the heavy doors, his hands clasped politely behind his back. Padmé could feel his gaze on her at all times though whenever she glanced across the room his eyes were pointed elsewhere. His focus was on her like a bright hot lazer, making her skin feel feverish to the touch, a thin layer of sweat beading at her forehead and temples. 

Her skin crawled. It was as if phantom fingers were trailing all along the soft skin of her throat, the insides of her elbows and backs of her knees, her inner thighs. She wanted to clamp her thighs shut, keep the feather light tickle at bay. She shifted her legs, still sitting politely and ladylike, her knees together and legs crossed at the ankle, but the sensation persisted. The fingers scratched gently at her tender skin, bruised and bitten the night before. 

It was a miracle when she didn’t flinch when Senator Organa nudged her elbow lightly with his, his concern hidden on his features but plain in his eyes. Padmé only smiled politely and trained her eyes back to her datapad, its text near impossible to read at this point. 

The fingers continued their assault the moment Organa looked back to the meeting. This time they caressed the delicate skin of her sex, stroking just too soft to be pleasurable and completely avoiding her clit and her entrance. She wanted to reach down and push her heavy senatorial robes aside and grab the hand, direct the fingers where she needed them but she knew she couldn’t. Any wrong move and she’d be found out. She shifted again, her knees falling open just a few inches. Finally one finger flicked just low enough to swipe through the slick wetness of her core. It didn’t enter her, instead it swirled deliciously around her clit. It went a few rounds before swiping down again, this time dipping inside of her ever so slowly. It gave a few lazy pumps before coming back out and stroking her labia again, smearing her slick everywhere. 

Soon a second finger joined the first, both sinking into her too slow for her liking. She wanted more. When Padmé snuck a glance back up at Anakin she was surprised when he didn’t immediately look away. Instead his eyes locked onto hers and for the briefest moment she would swear there was a flicker of a smirk on his face. Two fingers became three and then there was the firm press of a thumb to her clit, stroking articulate circles and patterns as the fingers continued to pump in and out of her. With every pass she clenched tight against the fingers but she knew her defense was in vain. 

Padmé sat on the edge of her seat, the pressure building low in her belly as she rocked back and forth subtly, her hands gripping the edge of the table, knuckles white with strain. _Relax,_ she told herself. It would be quite unseemly if someone were to look at her now because they’d surely understand what was happening. But they couldn’t, could they? All they’d see is Padmé looking a bit ruffled, perhaps they’d think her ill, maybe even suggest she see a meddroid. They’d never know that under this table, under her senatorial robes and deep between her legs Anakin was using the force to pleasure her from ten yards away. They’d never notice that his fingers, hidden neatly behind his back, were toying and teasing her relentlessly. Only when Anakin could sense her arousal coming to its peak did he back off, stilling his hand altogether. 

In a way Padmé was grateful. She didn’t think she’d be able to keep silent if she climaxed right now. She risked another glance up but Anakin’s eyes were roving all over her. It was obscene, somehow more so than anything he’d done to her all morning and yet, she craved that glint in his eyes. Subtly she lifted her chin, challenging him to continue as she fixed her position, sitting correctly and placing her hands flat on her thighs. Another minute passed before she felt the intrusion of his fingers again, the ghostly sensation sending chills up her spine as two entered at once. After a moment he pulled them out only to plunge back in, his third and fourth fingers joining this time. His thumb was back on her clit as well, rubbing back and forth in time with his pumping. He kept at it for several long minutes, only pausing again when he sensed her arousal spike dangerously close to its peak. 

Why had she agreed to this? Why did she listen when he told her not to wear underwear this morning, knowing full well she’d be in this blasted diplomatic meeting all morning with nothing but her own thoughts to keep her awake. There were so many people that she respected--that respected her--sitting in this room now precariously close to being exposed to her sexual exploits. She’d be mortified if her colleagues knew a single detail of her sex life. But still she felt a thrill at the risk. _No one knows!_ No one but Padmé was wise to the imperceptible way that Anakin shifted his stance, no doubt to accommodate his erection beneath his robes and tunic. 

Eventually, _finally,_ the meeting looked like it was coming to an end. And just in time. If Padmé was lucky she’d be able to stall so she’d be the last person out of the meeting hall and time her release to the doors shutting behind the last straggler. But Anakin paused his ministrations again and waited for everyone to rise and shuffle to the doors. Padmé bit her tongue at the missing ache at her core, that delicious friction so close yet so far now. 

_How could he do this?_ How could he deprive her of what she so desperately needed? She watched as Anakin sauntered over towards the table, his hands still behind his back. There was the sound of metal grinding on metal near the doors, the lock engaging seemingly on it’s own. Padmé stood from her chair, the scrape of its legs against the hardwood floor jarring the silence of the room. The air felt thick with Anakin so close now. She could reach out and touch him if she wanted to but she knew that wasn’t what he wanted. He leaned close to her and breathed in her scent; sweet and rich like honey and spearmint. 

She was mesmerizing. Intoxicating. 

He had to touch her now. One hand caressed her neck, his thumb playfully catching onto her long earring, while the other palmed her ass, a generous handful for him to squeeze. He pushed up against her until she could feel his erection rubbing against her side. He picked her up by the hips and deposited her onto the table and with her newfound height kissed her once, sweet but over before it could go anywhere. Before she knew it Anakin was kneeling in front of her and lifting her senatorial robes out of the way. She gathered them to the side and watched as he did the same with her simple gown before glancing up at her. He held her gaze for a moment as he pressed his open mouth to her sex, licking broadly across her labia and then prodding her entrance with his tongue. They both moaned simultaneously at the sensation, Anakin’s eyes closing in bliss and Padmé drunk on pure pleasure all over again. 

He slotted his mouth over her clit and sucked while two fingers found her entrance and that full body ache was back. He pressed them deep inside, in time with his mouth working her and just like before when he sensed her arousal climbing he pulled back and stood up. She let out a harsh cry of frustration but it was cut short when he pulled her roughly off the table and turned her around, her hips and chest now pressed into the table in front of her. Padmé barely breathed as she heard the sounds of Anakin’s trousers being unbuttoned and opened. She waited for a long moment until his left hand snaked up her body and grabbed her chin to turn her head, licking herself off of his fingers when he pushed them into her mouth. His prosthetic hand held her hips firmly in place as he brought his other hand back down to position himself. When he finally pushed in she wanted to cry. 

Her whole body felt electric as he thrust into her. For a brief moment she thought she would come on the spot. It was too much. She felt like she needed to get away, her hands desperately scrabbling for purchase but finding none. Her face was pressed into the table, her makeup smudging and her tears trailing everywhere as he pushed into her. 

“Please!” she gasped. She could feel the climb again and she worried he would take it from her and force her to build it up just to drop her again. She didn’t know how much more of it she could take. If she didn’t come now she’d cry and scream and throw a fit. He’d been edging her for days now, leaving her miserable and wanting every time she thought he’d give in. She needed this. 

Finally her legs began to shake as she felt the familiar clench deep in her core radiate through the rest of her body, grounding her hips back onto Anakin’s length as he continued to pump into her hard and agonizingly slow. Her climax didn’t end right away, in fact it mounted into something bigger, rolling along her spine and blotting out her vision, her entire body seizing up as her throat rasped out a great sob disrupting the silence of the large room. She could still distantly feel Anakin all around her, his hands caressing her hair and down the length of her back before settling on a tight grip on her hips again. 

His pace was erratic now after watching Padmé finally lose herself. He could feel her climax in the Force and he couldn’t help but moan her name as he himself finally came as well. He folded his body over hers, pressing his chest to her back as he kissed along the back of her neck and behind her ear, licking away the sweat that dripped down her shoulder and sucking fresh bruises and bites over the old ones. There was nothing better than this moment. He wanted to savor it forever, keep it hidden in the recesses of his mind and bring it out during those lonely nights away from her when he had nothing but his bedroll and his hand to get him through the night. 

They spent a few minutes just rocking their hips together, feeling each other and basking in the afterglow, allowing him to go soft and her to become oversensitive before he finally pulled out. When he did she felt a distant ache in her core but it wasn’t the pressing need to be filled again. It was a deep and satisfying ache of stretched muscles. Her skin still felt hot to the touch but now that she was sated she felt relaxed and heavy. Perhaps that was Anakin projecting his own satisfaction through the Force. 

When Padmé stood up and faced Anakin, both of them resituating their robes back in place, she could feel wet warmth just starting to drip down her thighs before she immediately squeezed them together. She didn’t blush but her cheeks were still quite bright from all her panting and gasping, but Anakin still seemed to understand what was happening since he knelt in front of her and pushed her robes aside again. He gazed up at her adoringly, his eyes soft and a tad glassy as he kissed her clean. She reached down to hold his head, her fingers combing through his long hair and scratching pleasantly at his scalp as he licked at her thighs. He pushed her legs farther apart until she lost her balance and had to lean her full weight against the table and then slung one leg over his shoulder for better access. He knew she was still too sensitive to go again but he didn’t relent. His tongue pressed deep again and again, tasting himself in her and drawing out little breathy sighs from her. He couldn’t help but moan and whine at the sight of Padmé breaking down again so easily. 

When it was too much Padmé pushed his head away but not before he pressed some final kisses and kitten licks to her clit. When he stood again he pulled her close and held her tight in his arms and simply breathed with her. His erection was back but it wasn’t urgent anymore. They shared one final kiss, passionate and biting, almost enough to fuck again before finally separating. All of Padmé’s lipstick had been kissed off, Anakin’s own lips were bitten red, they both looked positively debauched. Every senator in the building would have to be willfully ignorant not to notice the scent of sex wafting off of them as they finally exited the grand meeting hall. Their hands bumped one another as they walked side by side, smiling politely at colleagues as Anakin escorted Padmé back to her office. 

When they reached her door Anakin smiled sweetly at Padmé, their fingers grazing once more before he stepped back and bowed politely. “Be safe, my angel. I’ll see you tonight.” Once he left her side and she was back in her private office she promptly canceled all her appointments for the following weekend. She’d been tortured today, deliciously and perfectly edged within an inch of her life. She’d need plenty of time to devise her plan of payback.

Anakin was going to suffer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Padmé said herbo rights! no brain, head empty, it's just her busting it wide open for her man right after a meeting. honestly me too girl.
> 
> i'm mexicanlukeskywalker on tumblr. come say hi!


End file.
